Hiding
by FireKumori mage
Summary: I'm back! Writing style has changed a bit, but i'm just going to leave the first 6 chapters the way they are. Summary: Three girls are thrown into the tantei's lives...but why?
1. Default Chapter

firekumorimage: this is my first fanfic, so sry if it's bad.

Kara: but didn't u have a story before?

kumori: ya, but that was on a different name, and it got deleted. i still don't know what i did wrong, but yea.

Ibis: Just get on with this story!

kumori: temper, temper..tsk tsk tsk.

Ibis: SHUT UP

kumori: hn.

Kara: you guys are so immature.

kumori: (death glares) what ever. oh yea, um, i don't own nething. nothing at all. well ya here ya go.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Morning **

"Where's the tea?" A teenage girl searched through the kitchen cupboards. She had long silky black hair with small red highlights, and bright amethyst eyes.

"Did you check the top shelf?" this girl had elbow length reddish brown hair with golden highlights, and clear blue eyes. She leaned against the kitchen wall.

"Who put it on the top? I'm the one who drinks it the most!"

The redhead smiled. "Calm down Rae. I forgot that you're so short. Need help?"

It was true, raven was only 5'0", while her two other friends were both 5'5".

"Ibis, you know I hate you right?" Ibis laughed while Raven climbed on the counter and grabbed the tea. She brought out two mugs and filled them with hot water, and put sugar in. then she added the tea bags. Ibis got out three bagel, putting two of them in the toaster.

"Hey Rae? Will you get the cream cheese out?"

Raven got out the cream cheese and put some on her bagel. The other two bagels popped out of the toaster. Ibis took one and put cream cheese on it. A girl with shoulder length white gold blonde hair walked into the kitchen yawning. She opened her eyes to reveal green eyes with specks of gold.

"Morning Kara." Raven said sitting at the table. Kara looked around with sleepy eyes.

"My alarm didn't go off. Did any of you make me a bagel?" Ibis handed her one. "No cream cheese?"

"You're a big girl. You do it." Ibis sat at the table across from Raven. Kara, mumbling incoherent things, put cream cheese on her bagel and sat down.

"So...what time does school start?" Kara asked.

"8:20" Raven replied.

"Fun." Ibis said sarcastically.

They finished their breakfast and changed for school. (Kumori: the school doesn't have uniforms)

Ibis was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top, with a criss-cross back. She had khaki Capri pants, and tan flip flops. Her hair was half pulled back, with a few strands brushing her cheeks. She had on a simple silver locket, and hoop earrings.

Kara had her hair in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face. She had on a denim mini-skirt, frayed at the bottom, a baby blue halter to with the word kitsune in funky letters, and blue flowered flip flops. Kara wore two stud earrings and two hoop earrings.

Raven was wearing faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, a black one sleeve with red letters saying "it's funny till some one gets hurt....then it's Hilarious" red net gloves, and black flip flops. She left her hair down, straightened. Raven wore a cross necklace and a silver hoop earring in her cartilage.

"Rae, hurry up!" Ibis yelled leaning on the door. Kara sighed and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Just a minute!" Raven called from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Raven walked out of the kitchen scowling.

"What do you think I was doing?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you!"

"hmm...maybe it's non of your business." Ibis opened her mouth to make a smart retort, but Raven interrupted her.

"Jees, I'm just playin, don't go all psycho on me. I was just getting something to drink. Now let's go." Raven, ignoring Ibis's rants walked out the door with her, Kara following. The school was only a block away from their apartment, so it wasn't long before they were at the big building. Teens stood in groups out in the school yard chatting and studying. They walked to the font door and walked in.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kumori: so how'd you like it?

Ibis: you made me a red head?!? i told you i wanted -

Kumori: is this your story?

Ibis: no.

Kumori: then shud up. well tell me if i should continue. i should have the second chappie up pretty soon. chappie two has the yyh boys!


	2. new students

Kumori: here's the second chappie!

Kara: FINALLY

Kumori: hey. Don't u get snotty with me. I was…busy.

Ibis: busy with what, Sleeping?

Kumori: no…

Ibis: …..like what then?

Kumori: well,(counting off her fingers) I had school. then I had to eat, then go to the football games, and fifth quarter, then the b-ball games…

Ibis: sure, you and excuses…

Kara: is Kurama in this chapter?

Kumori :( sticks tongue out at ibis) yea, he is.

Kara: Then what are you waiting for? Start the story!

Kumori: fine. Newayz, um, I'm just gonna say that Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara go to the same school, and that first period is resource, like homeroom or something, and all three of them have it together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two - New Students**

Kurama sat at the window politely talking to two giggling girls. His eyebrow went up in surprise when he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara walk into the classroom. He bade the girls goodbye and made his way over to them.

"It certainly is odd seeing you here Yusuke." Kurama said. Yusuke growled and slumped into his seat in the back. Kurama turned to Kuwabara.

"I take it he didn't come here willingly?"

"Keiko made him." Just then Kuwabara got hit in the head with a rubber band. Kuwabara looked around for the culprit. Yusuke was lying back in his chair, his head resting in latched hands whistling.

"Was that you Urameshi?"

Yusuke smirked. Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's collar and lifted him up, yelling into his face. Kurama shook his head embarrassed. Raven, Ibis, and Kara, walked into the classroom laughing.

Kuwabara, distracted by the girls, let go of Yusuke's collar. Yusuke settled back into his chair mumbling something about beating the baka's face in after school. Kurama stared at girls curiously. He had never seen them before. He walked over to Yusuke's seat.

"Yusuke, those girls over there, Do they go here?" he asked.

Yusuke looked over at the girls. "I've never seen them before. They're probably new."

Kurama went to ask Kuwabara if he recognized them, and found him gone. He looked around to see him strutting towards the girls. Yusuke followed Kurama's gaze and started laughing.

"You think we should go over there?" Kurama asked slightly amused.

"See Kuwabara make a fool of himself? Of course." They walked over there just as Kuwabara came up to the girls.

**Girl's P.O.V.**

"Guys, it's not funny!"

Ibis and Raven continued to laugh at Kara. She scowled at them, which made them laugh even louder. Raven tried to contain her laughter while Ibis "comforted" Kara.

"Oh, come on Kara, you have to admit it was funny. Pushing on a pull door?" Ibis and Raven burst out in laughter once more.

"Yea, but that's like the second time it's happened!" Kara tried to pout, but ended up laughing as well.

They continued to make fun of themselves, and didn't notice a tall man with orange hair walking towards them.

----------------------------------------------------

Kumori: hm…I wonder who that could be.

Kara: that's REALLY short.

Kumori: ur point?

Kara: grrr

Kumori: OMG we have finals 2mm!!!!

Ibis: and u've known this for how long?

Kumori: (glares at ibis) I know, but it didn't really "click" till now.

Ibis: clicked?

Kumori: shut up u….u…

Ibis: u wut? U trying to talk smack bout me?

Kumori: shut up u FUDDRUCKER! LoL (Kumori and ibis start laughing)

Kara: isn't that a restaurant?

Kumori: yea…and now it's my new word. Lol. I'll try to update ASAP


	3. they meet

Kara: I thought u said u'd update ASAP?

Kumori: um…yea….about that…

Ibis: don't u think that since u haven't updated in like forever, that u should just start the story?

Kumori: Well since ur so eager to start the story, then why don't u do the disclaimer?

Ibis: Como say what?

Kara :( laughing)

Kumori :( rolls eyes, and tells her)

Ibis: um...Okay. She doesn't own anything.

Kumori: Gracias

Ibis: u really need a life.

Kumori: HEY! Well neway, before I start the story… (Kara and Ibis glare) which I will in a few seconds, calm down u two! I need to thank some reviewers.

**HazardousToYourHealth- **Thanx for the vote of confidence (lol). Yea, I'm trying to update. I just need to start doing a better job of it.

**Julie Long**- thanx for reviewing. Hopefully this story gets more interesting.

**Yugiohwarrior-** yea, I think it's hilarious when they fight. And w/ the whole Kurama thing…well u'll see in this chapter.

* * *

They didn't notice the man until he was practically right behind them. Raven turned around and looked who it was before quickly turning away. (A/N hehehe, I wonder why… Ibis: stop interrupting! Kumori: sry) 

"I couldn't help but notice you fine young ladies standing over here alone."

Kara and Ibis abruptly stopped talking and glanced at the speaker. He had orange Elvis like hair, and was tall. He wore a white t-shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans with a denim jacket.

"And you would be?" Raven asked.

"I am the Great Kazuma Kuwabara. Would any of you dazzling beauties want to go out with me?" he asked trying to look charming. Kara looked horrified, while Raven tried to contain her laughter. Kuwabara stared at the three smiling. Ibis cleared her throat and looked at Raven and Kara. Raven had her eyes shut and was holding her stomach silently laughing. Kara was still in a state of shock. Ibis shook her head and finally said something.

"Uh, no" Kuwabara's shoulders drooped. He lifted his head and was about to say something to change their mind when someone stepped towards them.

"Hey Kuwabara, isn't that Yukina over there?" asked a young man with slicked back black hair. Walking next to him was a red head with green eyes.

"Yukina? Where? I'm coming my love!" Kuwabara vanished in mere seconds.

"Yusuke he's going to be out there looking for her all day. Are you going to tell him she's not here?" the red head asked. The one called Yusuke shrugged and turned towards the girls. Kara and Ibis were giggling, while Raven glared at them.

"I apologize for what our friend may have said to you." Kara and Ibis stopped giggling, but raven continued to glare at them. "It seems we haven't been properly introduced. I am Shuichi Minamino, and my companion here is Yusuke Urameshi." Kurama said politely. Yusuke had on a red t-shirt with the sleeves torn off and light blue jeans. Kurama had on a black muscle shirt with a white button up shirt with dark blue jeans.

Kara stared at Kurama, smiled to her self, and started to play with her hair. Ibis noticing this rolled her eyes. She brought Kara back into reality with a pinch. Kara screamed and smacked Ibis. Raven watched, wide eyed, as the two began arguing and smacking each other. She then remembered the boys.

"Er, sorry bout that. I'm Raven Hallowel, the Blonde is Kara Legano, and the girl about to kill her is Ibis Amorrn."

All three sweat dropped as Ibis started choking Kara.

"Um, is this normal?" Kurama asked Raven. Raven shrugged.

"Uh, yea kinda. They're both morons."

"HEY" Kara and Ibis both smacked Raven.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for the girls. Kuwabara returned around third hour and was sent to the principal's office. Which Yusuke later followed, because of a small "misunderstanding" with the girls' locker room. With the two of the guys gone, and Kurama in no other classes with them, the girls had to fend for themselves. Fortunately they all had the same schedule. By the end of the day, they knew their way around and had gained a few new friends.

The bell rang and they sprung up from their seats and just about dashed to their lockers. Which were conveniently next to each other. Raven slammed her locker and waited patiently by Kara's locker. A few moments later Ibis did the same. Kara was still trying to remember exactly what her homework was, and which books she needed. Raven looked at her watched and decided to take action. Carefully pulling out Kara's books so the mess in her locker wouldn't fall out, she stuffed them in the book bag. Kara glared at Raven, and kicked her locker door shut. They turned to where Ibis was standing only to find her halfway down the hall. Kara grabbed Raven's arm and rushed after Ibis. After catching up with Ibis they started towards their apartment. Kara walked backwards so that she could look at Raven and Ibis while they talked.

"Okay, well we could either go home and be as bored as hell…" Kara said trying to persuade her two friends. "Or go some where and do something."

"Well, where should we go then? Cause I kinda want to go some where." Ibis asked. Raven and Kara thought of some places to go.

"How about the movies?" Raven asked. Ibis shook her head.

"Um…ice cream?" Kara asked. Ibis shrugged, but Raven shook her head and said

"We have ice cream at home." Ibis tried to think of something.

"The movie theatre?" Ibis asked. Raven looked at her frustrated.

"That's what I said and you said no". Ibis apologized.

"Home?" Kara asked. Raven and Ibis stopped and stared at her. "What?" she asked them.

Ibis smacked her forehead. "We don't want to stay home. That's why we're thinking of other places to go to. Remember?"

"Oh yea" Kara said softly. Raven who had been quiet suddenly had an idea.

"Hey guys?" They turned towards her. "Do you want to go to the mall? We could get some clothes and more stuff for the apartment." Ibis though about it for a second and nodded her head. Kara smiled and agreed. When they got to their apartment they dropped off their bags, jumped in the car, and left for the mall.

* * *

Kumori: Finally the third chapter! 

Kara: it's about time.

Ibis: hehehe

Kumori: what are you laughing about?

Ibis: (grins) nothing…

Kara: yea right.

Kumori :( suspicious) uh…yea. What ever. Newayz, yea. Hope you all liked it. Suggestions are welcome!

Ibis: yea, she needs help.

Kumori: shut up you. (Ibis starts poking her) Kara! Help me.

Kara: sry, you're on your own. (Walks away)

Kumori: (glares) baka. That's all for now!


	4. Mall Madness

**Kumori:** hey! yea, this story sucks…but I don't care. I'm gonna keep writing it. Lol

**Ibis:** just face it…no one reads it.

**Kumori:** um…I just admitted that?

**Ibis: **oh.

**Kara:** YAY!

**Kumori and Ibis:** huh?

**Kara:** I don't know.

**Kumori and Ibis:** (sweat drop)

**Kara:** she doesn't own anything. You SHOULD know that by now but…

**Kumori:** yea, well here's the story

* * *

"Yusuke what do you think about this shirt?" Keiko asked holding up a baby blue v-neck tank top. Yusuke looked at it and smirked.

"Hm… the neckline's too short." SMACK!

Yusuke walked out of the store rubbing the side of his face where a bright red hand print currently was. He spotted Kurama and Kuwabara over at the food court. Kurama cringed as Kuwabara managed to shove three tacos in his mouth at once.  
Yusuke walked behind Kuwabara and hit him on the back causing Kuwabara to choke on his food and jump up. Yusuke smirked while Kurama looked around, acting as if he didn't know the people next to him.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, and tried to punch Yusuke but ended up getting a fist in his own face.

Kurama stepped over the unconscious body to stand next to Yusuke. Yusuke looking bored shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You said something distasteful to Keiko again?" Kurama said knowingly. Yusuke looked at Kurama with a sideward grin.

"Am I that easy to predict?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"When it comes to you and Keiko you are." Kurama's eyes showed a hint of a smile.

They both looked towards the store where their female friends currently were in. Kurama sighed and sat down and closed his eyes, appearing to be asleep, while Yusuke went over to the pop machine and was kicking the shit out of it. Kuwabara finally awoken, looked around, glared at Yusuke, and got more food, mumbling. Kurama opened his eyes to find Yusuke being chased around by the mall security guards. Looking behind him, he saw Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru come out of the store with bags of clothes.

The girls came over to the table and sat their stuff down. Yukina sat next to Kuwabara who immediately started talking to his beloved Yukina. Keiko looked around and then turned towards Kurama.

"Kurama?" Kurama looked up from his conversation with Botan.

"Yes Keiko?" he noticed that she looked frustrated.

"Do you perhaps know where Yusuke is? I told him to stay with you and Kuwabara, but obviously he doesn't listen..." she continued to look around. Kurama finally spotted him.

"Isn't that him over there?" he asked pointing. Keiko looked where he pointed to see a young man with slicked back hair jumping over a counter of a candy store followed by a stout security guard. Keiko put her head in her hands and heaved an exasperated sigh. Closing her eyes for a second, she marched over to the candy store.

Kurama and Botan watched her calmly walk through the side door of the store.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!"

They cringed as they heard more shouts and huge slapping noise, followed by Yusuke running out of the candy store with his arms shielding his head. Keiko walked silently behind him.

"Damn Keiko, did you have to hit so hard?" Yusuke asked scowling. Keiko gave him a warning look.

"Maybe if you behaved yourself, I wouldn't have to hit you." The couple continued bickering, and didn't notice the rest of their group sneak away until they were almost down the hallway.

"YOU TRAITORS"

* * *

"Omg this mall has a cinnabon!"(A/N-Don't own, don't sue)Raven shouted, getting the attention of her friends, and the attention of innocent bystanders. They slipped between the crowed and went inside to get food. A few minutes later they waltzed out of the store with their drinks and food, and continued down the mall.

* * *

Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru were able to get a "few" more bags before the group voted on taking a break. They walked back to the food court and got food.

Shizuru took out a cigarette and lit it ignoring the glares some older people were giving her.

Keiko was forcing Yusuke to look at ALL the clothes she had bought. She was so wrapped up in the clothing, she didn't hear all the comments Yusuke made about them. Kuwabara was randomly picking fights with people who walked by, showing off his bravery to his Yukina.

Botan was trying all of her new jokes she had learned on Kurama, who was polite enough to laugh at the lame puns.

"Because seven ate nine! Get it? Seven _eight _nine?" Botan started laughing while Kurama smiled.

"Botan, why don't you tell some of those jokes to Kuwabara? I'm going to get another drink." Kurama stood up. Botan nodded and walked over to Kuwabara and Yukina. Kurama walked around looking at a few shop windows. The mall was more crowded than he'd ever seen.

He walked into a shop and looked at a few things that his mother would like. Mother's day was coming up and he had yet to think of a suitable present. He walked out and went to stand that had glass figurines. Kurama was just about to pick up one shaped like a rose when someone bumped into him.

"Oops! Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." Kurama recognized that voice. He turned around and saw

* * *

**Kumori:** yea, it's still pretty short, but hey, I'm improving.

**Kara:** uh…yea… you are.

**Kumori:** (glare) everyone's been picking on me this wk. at school, work, AND home. It sucks.

**Ibis:** oh wah. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it.

**Kumori:** hey!

**Ibis:** what? You're an idiot.

**Hiei:** the ningen has a point.

**Ibis:** thank you.

**Kumori:** how'd u get in here?

**Kara:** hehehe

**Kumori:** well… this is usually where ppl ask for reviews. But since I don't think neone's reading this…um, yea.

**Kara: **or in other words…BYE!


	5. more madness

**Kumori: **hey! I'm back.

**Kara:** no one voted.

**Kumori:** oh well…ppl can still vote if they want to.

**Kara:** hmph

**Kumori:** well, then maybe I'll just put u w/ Kuwabara.

**Kara:** Nani?

**Kuwabara:** ooh! Can you?

(Kumori and Kara stare at Kuwabara)

**Kumori:** no. Ur not supposed to be in here. Now SHOO!

(Kuwabara poufs)

**Kumori:** (sweat drops) I didn't know he could do that…

**Ibis:** I did it!

**Kumori and Kara:** oh…

**Kumori:** anyway… um, yea if u want u ppl can still vote for pairings… no pairings…u get the drill. And here's the next chappie.

**Ibis:** u forgot to thank that reviewer.

**Kumori:** OH YEA! Lol, sry bout that.

**RoseFire-shadow666- thanx for the review and about the pairings…well yea I already have some in mind. But I'm going to let ppl vote. And then I'll say wut the pairings are going to be.**

**Kara: **wut if no one votes?

**Kumori:** um, then I'll just say the pairings I have in mind. So um, again…here's the next chappie

**

* * *

**

**More Madness**

Kurama turned around and was face to face with one of the new girls he met at school earlier. Kara blushed and looked at the floor. Raven and Ibis walked over to them to see what was going on. Raven was the first to notice Kurama.

"Hey Shuichi. Sup?" Kurama tore his gaze away from Kara and looked up at the greeting. Kara had left to stand beside Ibis who was whispering in her ear.

"I'm doing well. How about yourself, Raven, was it?" Raven nodded.

"Pretty good. We're shopping for our apartment." Raven said smacking Ibis' hand away, which had been poking her for the last minute.

Ibis fumed and hit Raven upside the head. Raven turned and glared at Ibis. Kara sighed and looked around, her thumbs in her belt loops. She felt some one staring at her and looked up. Kurama was looking at her with his head tilted to the side. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side to mock him. Kurama smiled.

"So, are you here by yourself?" Kara asked trying to get the conversation going. Raven and Ibis finally stopped bickering. Kurama looked at his watch.

"No, I'm here with some friends. And it's about time that I return to them." He paused and looked at them. "Would you like to come and meet them?"

Kara looked at Ibis and Raven who shrugged, and replied. "Sure."

They followed Kurama to the food court. When they got there, Yusuke glanced up and smiled. Raven, Ibis, and Kara put their bags on one of the tables. Kurama turned towards them and started introducing everyone.

"Of course, you already know Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Kuwabara waved, and Kara cringed. (Lol) "The brunette next to Yusuke is Keiko, The Lady with the blue hair is Botan, The brunette who just hit Kuwabara is his older sister Shizuru, and the lady with the aqua colored hair is Yukina."

"It's very nice to meet you." Botan greeted in her usual cheery tone. Kara smiled and the two of them began talking. Ibis sat by Keiko and they started making fun of Yusuke. Raven sat on the table swinging her legs humming to herself. Kurama looked at his watch.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Raven asked.

"Our friend Hiei is supposed to be here by now." Kurama replied. Yusuke smile and looked over at Kuwabara.

"You mean shorty's commin?" Kuwabara asked loudly. Kara, Ibis, and Raven glanced at each other. Yusuke knocked Kuwabara over the head.

"I don't know why we have to hang out with him anyways." He muttered glaring at Yusuke.

"hn. You not knowing something? That's a surprise." A cold monotonous voice came from behind Kuwabara.

The owner of the voice was dressed all in black, with hair that seemed to defy gravity and a white headband. Kuwabara fumed while the man smirked. Kara looked over at Kurama

"I'm guessing that this is Hiei?" Kurama nodded. Hiei's eyes flashed and he glared at her suspiciously. Kurama noticed this and gave him a warning look.

"Hiei, we just met these three ladies this morning. They are Raven, Ibis, and Kara." Hiei narrowed his eyes. Kurama sighed and gave him another warning glare. He hn'd and leaned against the wall. Kurama smiled at the girls apologetically.

"Hiei's not very talkative." Raven grinned evilly causing Ibis and Kara to share nervous glances.

Ibis looked over at Kuwabara. He was still with Yukina and was showing her the photo booth. Hiei watched them darkly. Kuwabara snake his arm around Yukina's shoulders.

"Why don't we get a picture of us together?" he asked "sweetly" (A/N- if he could do sweetly… Ibis: Omg, stop interrupting. Kumori: sry) Yukina looked at him confused. He tried to explain to her how it works.

"Don't get too close to her, Your stupidity might be contagious." Hiei said.

"You talking to me shorty?" Hiei smirked.

"You looking for a fight?" Hiei's eyes bore into his.

"hn. You'd lose." Kuwabara opened his mouth to yell at him.

"More than the fight." Hiei finished.

Ibis watched all of this finding it quite humorous. She then turned to Hiei.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?'" she asked. "You might want to try it." She smiled.

"Shut up onna" he growled. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" she glared. "Make me."

Hiei grinned showing off his fang. She looked slightly unnerved by the fangs, but stood her ground.

"You must not value your life." Kurama shot him a glare, which he ignored. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Psh, empty threat. Ibis sit down. You don't want to deflate his huge ego." She yawned and sat her head down on the table.

In a flash Hiei had her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Hiei…" Kurama warned. (A/N- hehehe, he was to warn him a lot doesn't he..)

Raven scowled annoyed with the hands holding her off the ground and tried to pry them off of her. Hiei smirked at her.

"Baka onna." He let go, dropping her into a heap on the floor. He sat down and stared at Kurama.

_Are you happy? I didn't hurt the foolish ningen. _He said through telepathy. Kurama looked at Hiei serious.

_Hiei. They're humans. We have to act normal. Don't call attention to yourself. _Hiei rolled his eyes.

_You'd better answer that onna. She's been calling your human name for awhile now._

Kurama's eyes widened. He looked to his side where Kara was, shuffling her feet nervously. Seeing that he was finally looking at her, she blushed and stammered.

"Uh, shuichi?" he nodded for her to continue. "Ibis and I are going to the pop machine, and we wanted to know if you or Hiei wanted something."

"We're okay, but thank you for asking." Kurama smiled at her. She said ok and walked away with Ibis. Kurama turned back to Hiei and they talked about the makai.

Kara handed Raven her drink Raven looked over at Kurama and Hiei. She jumped up and smacked Kara upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell." Raven started laughing hysterically. Kara's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you ok?" Raven tried to nod while laughing. "You're hyper aren't you?" Raven abruptly stopped laughing and stood up. Kara snickered. Raven skipped over to Kurama and Hiei.

"Hey Shuichi! Hey Hiei!" she plopped in a chair and started braiding her hair. About halfway through the braid, she sat up, looked around and then heaved a sigh. Hiei and Kurama just stared at her. Raven started laughing, snorted, and then laughed even harder.

"…schmoe..." she continued laughing. Hiei and Kurama sweat dropped. Hiei hn'd and shook his head.

"Baka onna" Raven stopped laughing. She walked over to him and stuck her face in front of his and glared.

"I have a name. and it's not 'woman'" she then flicked him on the forehead.1)

Hiei growled and punched her on the arm. She yelped and rubbed it.

"Hey! You didn't have to hit me. That hurt! Damn you." She said pointing a finger at him and poking his chest.

"Weak onna" he swatted her hand away, and sat back down.

Her mouth dropped opened. She huffed and stalked away. Kurama stared to laugh at Hiei, but stopped when he saw the death glare he was receiving. About ten minutes later Kurama saw Raven calmly walk over to them with a glass of water. He was about to greet her when he noticed the sinister smile on her lips. She stood behind Hiei and ever so calmly poured the water on him. Hiei was on his feet in a flash, and it took Kurama and Yusuke to restrain him.

Raven was laughing while the rest of them came to see what was going on. Botan and Keiko looked worried while Ibis and Kara were obviously amused. Kurama and Yusuke were struggling to keep a hold on Hiei who was shouting out insults in the makai dialect.

"Uh, Raven you might want to get out of here…" Botan said nervously.

"chyeah, like he would really do anything." Botan and Keiko looked at each other.

Raven looked at Kurama and Yusuke who were still struggling.

"See. They don't have him anymore, but he hasn't "hurt" me." Everyone looked at Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei wasn't there. Kurama looked at Raven.

"Hiei Do -"

Raven fell to the floor unconscious. Hiei sheathed his katana and gave a triumphant smirk to the girl on the floor.

"hn, baka."

* * *

**Kumori:** wow, I think that's the longest one yet. YAY!

**Kara:** haha ur unconscious!

**Kumori:** hmph. (pouts)

**Ibis:** hey! I wanted to beat Hiei up!

**Kumori:** um, ur head would be cut off before u'd even lay a finger on him.

**Ibis:** ya…wuteva. Then let me kill Yusuke.

**Kumori:** no!

**Ibis:** grrr.

**Kumori:** newayz…I'll try to update asap. If u want, review! If u don't want to… that's fine. But if u do review, u can vote about the whole pairings schmeal. Bye!


	6. secret secrets are no fun

Kumori: hey

**Kumori:** hey! Spring break was awsum. My friends and I went to mall of America. It was pretty sweet. Chelsea and Divya an' all my other chorus friends got back from LA today.

**Kara:** ok…now start w/ the story.

**Kumori:** -- fine.

**Kawaii08- hey girl! Lol. I'm glad u like this so far. (Even though I read it to u after I wrote it...but yea. lol) Now we just gotta work on getting u to write sum fics. That'd b awsum. But Newayz…thanx for reviewing. **

**Chapter: Secrets secrets are no fun…** unless you tell everyone…

Kurama glared at Hiei, while he just shrugged. Kara and Ibis looked at Raven's unconscious body and started laughing. A few moments later the body began to sit up. Kara and Ibis were now on the floor, they had been laughing so hard.

"Will you two shut up?" Raven yelled, glaring at them. Everyone, minus Kara and Ibis, stared at her. She looked around.

"Hey…why am I on the floor?" Raven stood up. Kurama blinked and then hurried to explain.

"You were knocked out." He said. She looked at him enraged.

"And who, may I ask," she said venomously, "knocked me out?"

Not even waiting for an answer, she turned around to face Hiei. She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. Seeing her glare, he looked at her with no emotion on his face. The rest of them watched the heated staring contest.

She huffed and then cocked her head to the side and smiled. Hiei, startled by this sudden change of emotion, blinked.

"Aha! I won!" she yelled, causing everyone to jump. "That's one for me, and none for you!" she began to laugh evilly.

Ibis rolled her eyes and smacked her friend's head. Raven yelped and glared at her, rubbing her head.

"You are such an idiot." Ibis mumbled. Raven stuck her tongue out at her.

"Exactly." She said turning her head away. Kara looked at her and rolled her eyes. Raven felt people staring at her and spun around. She stared back at them. When no one said anything, her right eye began to twitch. Kara clapped her hands and started laughing.

"Eye twitch!" everyone stared at Kara while she was on the floor laughing.

(Kara: hey! that's not nice. **Kumori**: y…cuz u do it all the time? **Kara**: shut up. **Kumori**: you're the one who interrupted…)

Ibis kicked Kara to get her to stop laughing. Raven, her hands clasped behind her back, calmly walked over to Hiei and Kurama. Hiei narrowed his eyes, and Kurama looked at her uneasy. The last time she had "calmly" walked over to them, Hiei had been drenched with cold water and had to be restrained.

She stood between them and stared ahead, watching Yusuke beat Kuwabara's head into the fountain. Biting her lip she turned and stared into glaring crimson eyes.

"Hey, Hiei…you know how you have a sword?" she said almost shyly. He looked at her confused.

"Yeah…?" She shuffled her feet.

"Um… well, I was just wonderin'…" she began.

"Rae, no." Ibis said shaking her head disapprovingly. Raven scowled.

"Awww come on?"

"No."

"Don't make me beg."

Ibis crossed her arms. "Read my glossy purple lips. NO."

Raven fell to the floor in defeat.

"You never let me have any fun." She muttered playing with the edge of her shoe.

Kurama and Hiei watched the exchange extremely confused.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kurama said politely. "What did she want?"

Kara looked at Raven and Ibis, obviously thinking, and then muttered "oh"

"I think she wanted to "play" with Hiei's sword or sumthin." She said nonchalantly.

"I like shiny, pointy, sharp things." Raven said in grinning.

Hiei glared at Raven.

"hn. Like I'd ever let you touch it. Baka onna." She stood up angrily.

"Hey now…you don't have to get all moody." She smirked. "Maybe you're pms'ing." Ibis laughing along with her.

Hiei looked at Kurama for help, which made Kurama blush. Kara snickered.

"Awww, poor Shuichi's embarrassed." Kara teased. Kurama glared at her making her laugh harder. Raven wiped away an invisible tear.

"Yea, well, there is a guy's pms thingy majig. But I forgot what it was called." She said to Ibis.

"Thingy majig? Way to enlarge your vocabulary Rae." Ibis replied throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Psh, what ever. I don't care. Leave me alone!" She shouted. She sighed dramatically. Opening her eyes, she saw the stares she was receiving.

"What?"

They shook their heads. She went over to the fountain and walked around it, trying to whistle. Ibis and Kara started playing bloody knuckles, which made Raven yell and come over to them.

"Oi, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. "What time is it?" Kurama looked at his watch.

"We have still have an hour left." He replied.

"um, whose Kurama?" Kara asked. Every froze. Yusuke's widened in realization. Kurama sweat dropped.

"It's just a name to distinguish me and my little brother. His name is Shuichi too." He said nervously. "I'm terribly sorry about that. It's usually just a name that my close friends use." Kara and Ibis nodded understandably.

Raven looked at the floor in deep thought. Her head snapped up and she looked at Kurama. Slight shock showed on her face before she quickly became emotionless. The change was so quick that almost nobody noticed it.

She stood up and grabbed her bags. Kara and Ibis glanced at her puzzled.

"Guys, we better go. We still have to finish unpacking, and we have homework still." Kara was about to say something, but Ibis touched her arm, silencing her. They got up and got their stuff. They turned towards their new friends.

"Sorry we have to go. We'll see you at school tomorrow. It was nice meeting you." Raven said to the girls.

After they left Hiei turned to Kurama.

"They know something." Kurama looked at him, his face dead serious.

Kumori: YAY! Finally a chapter. I'm so proud of my self.

Ibis: well yea, it's about time.

Kumori: well…I was busy.

Ibis: sure…

Kumori: you know what. You're really mean to me. But It was funny seeing you trip on the trampoline today.

Ibis: (laughing)

Kara: well if anyone had any ideas on pairings or nething…just um review! It'd be great.

Kumori: yea…IBIS…when are you going to review?

Kara and Kumori:(Staring at Ibis)

Ibis: (laughing nervously.) um…I don't know?

Kumori: (evil smile) wrong answer.

(The light goes out and you hear screams. The light comes back on and Ibis is sitting on the chair glaring at Kumori)

Kumori: okay, well yea. Till next time!


	7. no more secrets

**A/N: Soo I'm back! sorry it's been so long. I'm writing with a new style, but i don't have the patience to go back and rewrite any of the previous chapters. And, i think if i attempt that then I'll stop writing this story again. I'm also writing a story called 'The Cure' sooo check it out and let me know what you think! This chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to go ahead and post something, so don't worry, future chapters will be a lot longer.**

* * *

Kurama glanced at the slip of paper once more before returning it to his front pocket. He sighed and mentally reminded himself of why he was out at six in the morning.

"Hiei, you know where to go, correct?"

He acknowledged the nod and continued walking along the sidewalk, every now and then keeping an eye on the roof tops and trees. He paused and spoke to the commotion behind him without turning.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, you are aware that it is early in the morning, people are sleeping, and we're supposed to be doing what Koenma sent us to do?"

Yusuke looked at the back of Kurama's head. One of his hands was poised in the air shaped as a fist; the other clasped the front of Kuwabara's t-shirt. He listened to what Kurama said, and watched as he walked away. Rolling his eyes, he dropped his friend and followed, dragging feet as he walked. Kuwabara caught up with them shortly.

"So, why are we here again?" Yusuke asked yawning. Kurama looked at him slightly annoyed and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Urameshi! Don't you ever pay attention?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke glared at him, "Shut up Kuwabara. Like you even know why we're here." Kuwabara thought for a second then looked away muttering.

"I mean come on; we should be sleeping not doing what ever the hell we're doing." Yusuke scowled when Kurama didn't answer right away.

He had just opened his mouth to make some smart ass comment when Hiei appeared next to him, and Kurama stopped. They looked at each other and Yusuke saw Kurama pull out a slip of paper from his pocket. Getting impatient, he interrupted their staring contest.

"Hello, is anyone going to let me in on this little secret? Why am I standing outside at six in the fucking morning?" Hiei's eyes narrowed a bit before turning once more towards the red head.

"Kurama, is this the place or not?" he seemed to also be a tad impatient this morning.

Kurama mumbled something incoherent and put the paper away. He looked at Yusuke silently telling him to wait just a moment. "Yes, I believe this is the place, but we'll have to wait while I brief our fellow companions as it seems that they were still asleep in Koenma's office." Hiei's growl was less than friendly, but nonetheless stood patiently by.

"Koenma said that he had reports of three demons being in the human world. He found out where they were residing and gave us the address. We are to go and send them to his office, using force only if necessary. It should be a fairly easy procedure considering what we've been through."

Yusuke glanced at the apartment building they were stopped in front of. "This the place?" His guess was confirmed with a nod. They all began the walk towards the building.

Kurama was the one voted to speak. He knocked timidly on the door and waited. The door opened, and was shocked to see Kara's face on the other end.

* * *

"Hey! What're you doing here?" She looked at the group confused.

"May we come in? There's something we must discuss with you and your friends." Kurama asked politely. She nodded and stepped aside to let the four in to her apartment. Yusuke and Kuwabara both raced to the couch while Kurama seated himself on the recliner and Hiei leaned against the wall off from the others. They all looked up when they heard a crash come from the hallway.

"Fuck!"

Kara smiled sheepishly and excused herself for a second. This gave the boys some time to look around and think about their next move.

"Do you think they know anything?" Kuwabara asked, shoving Yusuke's shoulder to wake the snoring teen.

"Hn. They know something. One of them recognized Kurama's demon name." Hiei replied from the window.

"Well, that's good." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Kurama was about to speak but stopped when he noticed Ibis walking towards them, glaring at them suspiciously. She came to a stop in the middle of the living room and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, enough with the act. How did you know where we lived? I know Kara's not that stupid to give you guys our address already."

"Hey! I resent that." Kara's voice could be heard from the hall.

Ibis raised her voice, "Its bad enough she just went ahead and let you guys in." They could tell this statement was spoken not for their sake, but for the other girl. Kurama hurried to explain.

"We don't mean any harm," he placed his hands in front of him before placing them back in his lap and continuing in a serious tone. "There is a matter of great importance that we need to discuss with you three."

"What if we don't want to listen?" Raven spoke as she came in the room, Kara trailing behind her.

"You don't have a choice," Hiei straightened, his hand twitched toward his hip. Raven noticed the movement and her eyes narrowed as she stepped back.

"You don't scare me."

Ibis snapped her fingers, causing Hiei and Raven to stop glaring at each other and look at her.

"Now children, let's play nice."

"He started it!"

"You're not worth my time." Hiei went back to leaning against the wall.

"Bastard," Raven said loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Kurama expectantly. "Are you going to tell us or what?" Kara smacked her upside the head and made a shushing noise.

"Be nice." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how to say this," He paused before just deciding to be blunt. "We know you three are demons and we're required to bring you to Koenma's office."

Raven and Kara looked at each other before looking at their friend. Ibis started to deny everything, but realized there was no point. She looked down in defeat before meeting the boys' eyes.

"So, how do we get there?"


End file.
